<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spies in Disguise | MCU AU by Miryel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952597">Spies in Disguise | MCU AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel'>Miryel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spies In Disguise (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Lance Sterling - Freeform, Malinconico, Peter Parker - Freeform, Walter Beckett - Freeform, alternative universe, spiderson, spie sotto copertura, tony stark - Freeform, traduzione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La super-spia Tony Stark e lo scienziato Peter Parker sono opposti quasi esatti. Tony è morbido, soave e disinvolto. Peter no. Ma ciò che manca a Peter nelle abilità sociali, compensa in astuzia e invenzione, creando i fantastici gadget che Tony usa nelle sue epiche missioni. Ma quando gli eventi prendono una svolta inaspettata, Tony e Peter devono improvvisamente fare affidamento l'uno sull'altro in un modo completamente nuovo. E se questa strana coppia non può imparare a lavorare in gruppo, il mondo intero è in pericolo.<br/>[ Tony &amp; Peter / Spie sotto Copertura AU / Traduzione ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker &amp; Peter Parker, Clint Barton &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Quentin Beck &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spies in Disguise | MCU AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208308">Spies in Disguise | MCU AU</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodOfAgni/pseuds/DemigodOfAgni">DemigodOfAgni</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[ S p i e s    I n    D i s g u i s e - MCU AU ]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                            </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><strong>1 | Team Weird in the Making</strong><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>
  <sup>          Oh, cavolo. Peter non si aspettava davvero di trovarsi in questa situazione.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>(In realtà, sì, ma non si aspettava davvero che la posta in gioco fosse  così  alta).</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>(Va bene, forse ha alzato la posta così in alto, ma chi era lui per giudicare? Era il bravo ragazzo, dopotutto).</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Con il cuore che gli batteva forte, Peter afferrò le pinzette, facendosi strada attraverso i circuiti interni della tecnologia che si era spalancata davanti a lui. Su un piccolo schermo in rosso brillante c'era un conto alla rovescia, che scorreva lentamente, ma costantemente.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>O, cavolo. Peter non pensava davvero che avrebbe avuto quarantadue secondi per disattivare una bomba termobarica.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Tenendo la luce della torcia in bocca, senza preoccuparsi che ci fosse un po 'di bava che filtrava tra i denti, Peter raccolse in fretta i fili e posizionò le sue forbici Mayo sotto di loro. Peter esitò. Quale filo era? Aveva fatto un rapido schema della bomba: il filo rosso era collegato alla camera centrale contenente la "carica di dispersione", ma il filo giallo o il filo blu erano saldati nella camera contenente il combustibile.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>E a giudicare dall'umidità nelle immediate vicinanze, probabilmente c'era abbastanza ossigeno perché la bomba termobarica potesse causare seri danni alle persone che erano intrappolate nelle stanze circostanti. Sarebbero stati vaporizzati in un'intensa ondata di calore, e i loro polmoni si sarebbero avvizziti e avrebbero collassato per via dall'onda di pressione, e i loro bulbi oculari si sarebbero sciolti dalle loro orbite per via degli ossidi di etilene e propilene.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>
    <em>Non bene.</em>
  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Con gli occhialini attorno agli occhi, Peter tirò un respiro attraverso il naso e sollevò le forbici Mayo. Le fece scivolare e alimentò l'involucro di gomma del filo giallo tra le lame. Peter lanciò un'occhiata al timer. Oh, cavolo,  trentasette secondi.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup><em>Ora o mai più</em>, pensò Peter, e tagliò il filo.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Un bip frenetico echeggiò.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Il timer ticchettava più velocemente, ora al doppio della velocità. Peter stava fissando il conto alla rovescia che era già passato oltre il ventiduesimo segno.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup><em>Piano di backup,</em> attraversò la mente di Peter. <em>Rimuovere il carburante</em>.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Certo, era rischioso - in realtà,  potrebbe essere lui quello con i polmoni rotti e bruciature e bulbi oculari fusi, ma questo significava che le altre persone potrebbe scappare. Potrebbero essere buttati indietro per via dell’urto, spinti con la testa sulle loro sedie o qualcosa del genere, ma saranno vivi.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Quello era tutto ciò che importava.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Tutto questo - tutti i suoi pensieri, lui che correva verso il suo piano di appoggio - durò solo un secondo. Non poteva sprecarne altri nove.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter lasciò cadere le forbici e afferrò le pinzette, strappando la camera del carburante e osservando la piccola capsula con il gas all'interno.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>
    <em>0:18 – 0:16 – 0:14—</em>
  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter immerse le pinzette all'interno, sentendo il piccolo strumento scorrere su entrambi i lati della capsula e bloccarsi in posizione.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>
    <em>0:12 – 0:10 – 0:08—</em>
  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Sollevando la mano, le pinzette ancora serrate attorno alla capsula del carburante, Peter si tirò indietro.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>
    <em>0:06 – 0:04—</em>
  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>
    <em>Quasi, quasi,  quasi-</em>
  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>
    <em>0:02—</em>
  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«PETER! Hai visto la mia torcia?»  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>La bomba termobarica esplose. Peter si abbassò mentre la capsula del carburante sfuggiva dalla sua presa, sparando aceto mentre volava violentemente nella stanza. Colpì le tende e la luce del sole dorato si riversò dentro, illuminando il disordine nel quale Peter sedeva in mezzo.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Il bicarbonato di sodio era cosparso sul tappeto e ogni sorta di oggetti e strumenti fissi e artistici erano disseminati attorno a Peter. Sul tavolino c'era l'assortimento più strano di oggetti che un bambino di cinque anni come Peter non avrebbe osato toccare: un mini forno a microonde portatile, alcune bottiglie di sostanze chimiche dal set di chimica per principianti, una calcolatrice, forbici, un comodino sveglia. Ai suoi piedi c'era la cassetta degli attrezzi di suo zio, una lunga prolunga e persino un estintore.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Era il caos, ma Peter lo adorava.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Nel frattempo, la capsula del carburante stava ancora volando.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Peter? Peter-»  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter sentì il suono di una ceramica in frantumi. Si voltò, tirando su gli occhiali protettivi e vide suo zio Ben in piedi sulla soglia della cucina, vestito con la sua uniforme blu della polizia, distintivi e borchie ornamentali che luccicavano. I suoi occhiali rettangolari erano appoggiati sul ponte del naso e i suoi capelli castani avevano iniziato a ingrigire in piccole strisce.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>I suoi occhi castani erano spalancati mentre fissava Peter, poi la tazza rotta in mano - la tazza speciale, con una foto della loro famiglia: zia May, Ben, i genitori di Peter, Mary e Richard Parker, persino un piccolo Peter - stampati su di essa. Ben guardò il caffè gocciolare dal fondo, riversandosi sul tappeto in una pozzanghera marrone fumante.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Lo zio Ben alzò lo sguardo su Peter, le sopracciglia inarcate. Peter estrasse la torcia dalla bocca (ancora gocciolante di saliva) e la posò sul tavolo. Si sollevò gli occhialini da nuoto blu, che gli strinsero i capelli castani ricci sulla fronte e si attorcigliò timidamente la parte superiore del pigiama con l’astronave tra le dita. «Avevi bisogno di quella tazza?» chiese, sorridendo leggermente.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Dopo un momento di silenzio contemplativo, Ben sospirò ed emise una risatina soffusa. «No, ma avevo bisogno di quel caffè.» Raggiunse dietro la porta e lasciò cadere la tazza rotta nel cestino - dove molti tesori di famiglia erano finiti dopo che Peter li aveva accidentalmente distrutti - e si avvicinò a Peter. Attraversò la stanza e si sedette sul divano verde dietro a Peter.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Cosa stai facendo, amico?» chiese Ben.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter raccolse un cacciavite e lo fece roteare sull'orologio piccolo, spesso e stretto che indossava al polso destro. «Un gadget», iniziò mentre toccava i pulsanti, «da indossare in pattuglia.» </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Oh» disse Ben, fingendosi sorpreso e sembrando piuttosto interessato. Indipendentemente da ciò, probabilmente Peter poteva fargli perdere la testa per questo.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«È lo strumento perfetto per tenerti al sicuro,” sottolineò Peter, allungando il braccio per mostrare a Ben il dispositivo. Era fatto di cartone, rivestito di vernice gialla e uno strato di pellicola trasparente per renderlo resistente. C’erano due pulsanti, uno un triangolo arancione e l'altro un cerchio viola, in attesa di essere premuti, sul lato. Il chip della scheda madre di un telefono era adagiato al centro, luccicante di verde alla luce del sole con piccoli circuiti gialli che correvano lungo la superficie.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter indicò il pulsante circolare. "Questo pulsante emette un suono molto forte per inabilitare i tuoi nemici." Lo premette e il dispositivo emise un piccolo segnale acustico. Quindi, Peter immediatamente lanciò una terribile urlo che doveva essere una sirena di un allarme che suonava in una struttura segreta e sicura che era appena stata invasa.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>(Almeno, Peter  pensava che fosse eccezionale).</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Woah, woah!» chiamò Ben, scoppiando a ridere mentre cercava di calmare Peter. Peter lo fece dopo aver urlato cinque  EEE-YAAHH , ma nel momento in cui lo fece, continuò a spiegare il suo gadget a Ben.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«E questo,» disse Peter eccitato, indicando il triangolo arancione, «può avvolgerti in un abbraccio gonfiabile, così nessuno può farti del male.» Imitò l'azione, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a sé.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Ah» sgorgò Ben, con gli occhi illuminati. Perfetto - Peter avrebbe  davvero  fatto innamorare chiunque di sé!</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«E questo…» Peter abbassò la voce, indicando il chip del computer, socchiudendo gli occhi per mostrare a Ben che era la cosa che aveva lasciato per ultima, la cosa più importante che avesse mai costruito. «è per quando sei in minoranza. Tieni semplicemente la mano così e dici  FERMI !»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter tirò di nuovo la mano, tenendola contro l'orda invisibile di nemici che si stavano caricando verso di lui. «E BAM! Nuvola di glitter!» urlò Peter, volteggiando e alzando le mani in aria come se stesse lanciando tonnellate di roba in aria. Gonfiando il petto con orgoglio, si voltò verso Ben, chiarendo: «E poi i cattivi ti lasceranno in pace.»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Oh!» Ben agitò una mano prima di alzargli di nuovo gli occhiali, come se fosse un bambino in classe pronto a rispondere a una domanda. «Perché i glitter rendono felici le persone?»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Perché la luce rifratta fa sì che le cellule entero-cromaffiniche producano serotonina», spiegò Peter. Aveva letto in uno dei vecchi libri di biologia di sua madre. Era una  grande  fan della biologia e Peter era più che felice di approfondire le sue cose e imparare di più sul lavoro di lei e di papà.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Ben, d'altra parte, sembrava confuso, con uno strano sorriso sul viso che si traduceva approssimativamente in:  non so cosa significhi "<em>rifrazione</em>".</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter attese un momento, per vedere se Ben avesse capito, poi sospirò e disse: «Sì. I glitter rendono felici le persone.»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Perché sì, il glitter  rendeva felici le persone.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, proprio come faceva suo padre, poi si rianimò. «Proviamolo!» suggerì, rimettendosi gli occhiali sugli occhi e facendo passare un dito sul chip nel suo gadget.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Quindi, conoscendo le ripercussioni delle sue azioni, Peter affermò con nonchalance: «Sai quando mi hai detto di non smontare il tuo cellulare?»  Indicò il telefono a conchiglia di Ben, che giaceva smontato sul tavolino da salotto, fili e filamenti di metallo che sporgevano dall'involucro in direzioni strane e rivelando il luogo in cui una volta era stata la scheda madre del telefono.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Il display del telefono scricchiolò e si staccò dalla tastiera, crollando contro il tavolo. Piccole viti rotolarono dal tavolo.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Ben reagì immediatamente. Sopracciglia, incredula, cominciò: «Peter Parker, hai smontato il mio...?»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter non stava ascoltando. Sbatté le dita sul chip e uno scintillio uscì dall'orologio in un'esplosione rosa. Si levava su tutto nella stanza, raccogliendosi nei capelli ricci di Ben e Peter, e sui loro vestiti puliti.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter fissò Ben, sorridendo selvaggiamente mentre suo zio indietreggiava di riflesso dall'ondata di glitter. «Vuoi ancora uccidermi?» Sorrise ampiamente a Ben, facendo scorrere la lingua sopra la fessura in cui il suo dente era caduto qualche settimana fa.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>La furia si sciolse dagli occhi di Ben, ed emise un sospiro sconfitto mentre si sfregava lo scintillio dal viso, dai capelli e dall'uniforme della polizia, dicendo: «No, è esattamente il contrario».</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Gli occhi di Peter si spalancarono. «Oh wow. Wow! Allora funziona!» gridò di gioia, osservando mentre Ben ridacchiava della sua vittoria. Ma Peter non aveva ancora finito, no - aveva altre cose da mostrare a Ben prima che andasse al lavoro. Doveva mostrarglieli tutti , anche quelli che non aveva ancora finito.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Ho anche aggiunto alcuni effetti visivi sui gattini», continuò Peter, «per innescare la corteccia orbitofrontale del cervello.» Toccò il suo gadget e emise un piccolo miagolio  (Sì!) Quando Peter sentì un leggero  crepitio.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Non era giusto - Peter era sicuro che l'altoparlante del telefono di Ben non fosse danneggiato quando lo aveva rimosso. Era anche riuscito a scollegare i fili senza allentare i filamenti di rame all'interno! Allora perché-</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Un altro crepitio e Peter alzò lo sguardo su Ben. La testa di suo zio era inclinata verso il basso, con l'orecchio sinistro appoggiato al walkie-talkie che era fissato alla sua clavicola. Qualcuno stava mormorando qualcosa dall'altra parte e un'ombra passò sul viso di Ben mentre si voltava per guardare Peter. «Ragazzo, devo andare», disse dopo un momento. «È ora del mio turno.»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Ben si alzò dal divano, la sua cintura di pelle nera luccicava e le sue scarpe scintillanti. Il badge NYPD sul petto esposto orgogliosamente. Ben si chinò, appoggiandosi in ginocchio e abbracciando Peter, dando teneramente un bacio ai suoi capelli ricoperti di glitter.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>E proprio così, la fiducia di Peter iniziò a sgretolarsi. Ben non poteva - no, non ancora, Ben non poteva ancora andare, non ora. Peter doveva mostrargli cose, doveva mostrargli quello che aveva costruito, mostrargli che poteva proteggerlo.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Mostrare a Ben prima che un giorno scompaia proprio come i suoi genitori, nel loro viaggio in aereo per andare dai malati in Afghanistan, in guerra, per trovare una cura per una malattia… ma furono bombardati e non tornarono più. Prima o poi, sarebbe scomparso proprio come la zia May, nei suoi spostamenti quotidiani in ospedale per aiutare i pazienti quando si ammalavano e non riuscivano a rialzarsi.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Prima o poi, persone come i suoi genitori e May non sarebbero esistite più perché erano sparite tutte. Perché i cattivi avevano già gettato il mondo nel fuoco.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter non poteva permettere che accadesse a Ben.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Ben stava già aprendo la porta quando Peter sbottò: «Verrò con te! Posso finirlo sulla strada!»  Tese il suo gadget a Ben. «Non saprai nemmeno che ci sono», supplicò piano.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Dopo un momento, Ben si inginocchiò accanto a lui e fece scivolare gli occhiali dalla faccia di Peter mentre diceva: «Quello che devi fare è prepararti per la scuola».</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Davvero, Ben,» gemette Peter sgomento, girando leggermente la testa mentre Ben cercava di sfregare lo scintillio sul viso di Peter. «La scuola è noiosa. E i bambini pensano che io sia  strano.»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Strano?» Ciò fece sì che Ben guardasse Peter, che finalmente attirò la sua attenzione. I suoi occhi castani erano pieni di domande, preoccupazioni, simpatia. Quell'espressione di pietà – Peter era così stufo di vedela da altre persone.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter si voltò, e la vergogna che gli bollì nel petto quando Ben disse gentilmente: «Ehi, guardami.» Picchiettò sulla spalla di Peter che alzò lo sguardo. Si concentrò sugli occhi di Ben, sul modo in cui la sua bocca si muoveva, sul modo in cui le rughe sul suo viso non erano formate dalla stanchezza o dallo stress, ma dal sorriso ogni volta che Peter faceva qualcosa di bello.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Cosa c'è che non va in strano?» chiese Ben. Quando Peter non rispose, continuò. «Il mondo ha  bisogno di  strani.» Lui sospirò. «Ascolta. Sono là fuori, a proteggere il quartiere. Ma un giorno, le tue idee ... i tuoi gadget» Ben strappò delicatamente il dispositivo di Peter dalle sue mani e lo alzà come un trofeo «proteggeranno il  mondo.»</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter sentì le lacrime brillare negli occhi, ma le trattenne. Doveva rimanere forte, ascoltare ciò che Ben aveva da dire.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«E tutti desidereranno essere  strani  come te.» Ben sorrideva orgoglioso, gli occhiali scintillanti.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Tu pensi?» chiese Peter.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Io lo so», rispose Ben, strofinando il braccio di Peter. «Hai un dono, Pete. E devi usarlo per aiutare gli altri al meglio delle tue capacità. Io credo in te, ragazzo.»  Si fermò, quel sorriso ancora sul suo viso. «Ora dammi quell'abbraccio non gonfiabile.»  </sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter non ci pensò due volte. Corse in avanti e cadde tra le braccia aperte di Ben. Non gli importava che gli occhiali di Ben fossero premuti contro la tempia, o che il sole fosse letteralmente fuori dalla porta e gli avrebbe dato una scottatura. Abbracciò Ben e quella calda sensazione di sfocatura dentro di lui si triplicò.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>«Prometto che ti sosterrò sempre,” promise Ben, stringendo le braccia intorno a Peter, la voce soffocata dalla sua bocca premuta contro la sua spalla «Squadra strana» chiese piano.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Peter sorrise ancora di più. «Squadra strana» borbottò, forte e sicuro di sé.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Aveva mantenuto le speranze che Ben gli aveva dato quel giorno con quelle parole. Le aveva portato a scuola con lui. Le aveva portate anche alla scuola media, al liceo, all'università. Le aveva avute con sé ovunque, nel disperato tentativo di condividere le parole di Ben con qualcun altro.</sup>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>Tredici anni dopo, si aggrappava ancora alle parole, anche quando la persona che le parlava non era lì per ripeterle di nuovo.</sup>
</p>
<p><br/><em><strong>Continua... <br/><br/><br/>_____________________<br/><br/>Note autore:</strong></em><br/><strong>Storia tradotta da <a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=534956">Miryel</a><br/>Storia Originale <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208308/chapters/53024206">Spies in Disguise | MCU AU</a>  di </strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodOfAgni/pseuds/DemigodOfAgni">DemigodOfAgni</a> <strong> (andate a regalarle un cuore, e non voglio scuse. Su AO3 si fa pure senza iscrizione!)</strong><br/><br/>Ho deciso di iniziare a tradurre questa storia perché chi mi conosce bene sa quanto io ami quei due deficienti di Tony e Peter ma, sopratutto, perché unisce uno dei film di animazione che più mi ha colpito quest'anno, ovvero Spies in Disguise (che vi invito a recuperare). Grazie a chiunque deciderà di leggerla e seguirla!<br/>Un abbraccio,<br/>Miry<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>